Lucy's Depression
by NaluShipper02
Summary: Ever since Lisanna's return, Lucy's been ignored and now is depressed. Will Natsu be able to stop Lucy from doing something horrible and tell her his feelings? Or is he too late? Warning! Mentions of Suicide! Very sad! Alternate Ending Included!
1. Chapter 1

**Everybody, so this is my first ever fan fiction so please be nice about it. I hope you all enjoy and this may be a sad one but it's going to be pretty good. thank you and read it to enjoy it.**

 **Fairy Tail doesn't belong to me. Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

Lucy's Depression

Lucy's POV

It has now been 3 months since Lisanna's miraculous return from Edolas. Everyone but Levy, Gajeel, Gray, Juvia, Pantherlily, Carla, and Wendy have been ignoring me. Natsu and I haven't spoke to each other that entire time. I have gone into a state of depression, cutting my wrist from time to time to take away the pain of loneliness. All the people who don't ignore me don't know about it because I have started to wear more long sleeves and jackets. They see the pain in my eyes and always try to cheer me up, but the only person who could do that is the person who I have grown to love since our first mission together.

Natsu.

As I was about to open the large wooden doors to the guild hall, I pulled back my sleeves and looked down at my wrist. There were seven large gashes along them, ones I had just made the night before. Under them were tons of scars from all the other times. I began doing it about a month after Lisanna's return. I don't blame her at all for all of this, though. I already know for a fact that I was just a replacement for Lisanna. She told me herself, a month ago. She also said to me that Natsu will never love me, but I can't stop the feelings for him. I stared at the gashes and scars intently, not noticing my best friend, Levy, sneaking up behind me. I began to cry silently to myself when all of a sudden….

" What you looking at, Lu- Chan?" Asked Levy questionably.

I quickly pulled back up my sleeves and wiped my tears before turning around with a barely audible " N-Nothing…."

" Lu- Chan, I know you're hiding something from me. I can tell by your eyes. So show me what it is before I have to pin you down and forcefully make you show me." Levy replied with a serious tone.

As I slowly began pulling down my sleeves, I saw her eyes quickly widen with horror with every gash that was shown.

" L-Lucy…. Why?" She asked with a saddened tone of voice as I pulled back down my sleeves.

I opened my mouth to answer, but no words came out. I began to tear up, salty tears streaming down my face with every painful beat of my heart. Levy slowly wrapped me up into a hug and said " Why don't you head back to your apartment, okay? I will come over in a couple of hours and we can have a slumber party. Just us, and we can watch movies and eat junk food all night long, okay?" I slightly nodded my head and headed back down the road to my apartment.

Levy's POV

'I can't believe it! How did I not notice the signs before.' I thought to myself as I opened the guild doors and walked over to the table where Gajeel, Gray, Juvia, Pantherlily, Carla, Wendy, Lucy, and I always sat. I stared down at the table, not noticing the stares they all gave me.

" What's wrong, pip- squeak?" Gajeel asked.

" It's about Lucy. I was walking to the guild when I saw Lucy standing at the door, about to go in, when she stopped. I decided to sneak up on her, until I asked her what she was looking at. She told me it was nothing, but I could tell by the way her eyes never met mine, so I told her to show me. She pulled back her sleeves and…." I sniffled back a tear and continued. " There were seven large gashes along her wrist, with tons of scars underneath. She's been cutting herself." I looked up to faces of horror mixed with sadness.

What I did not notice was the certain pink- haired dragon slayer listening in with his sensitive ears, eyes widening with horror.

Natsu's POV

'Oh... My... Mavis! Am I hearing this right?! Lucy's been cutting herself! This is all my fault. If only I had noticed the signs, and I scented the blood, but I told no one. I have to go and talk to her. I mean, I love her, so how come I didn't watch over her or keep her from doing this?! If only Lisanna wasn't so clingy and let me talk to her, but she always said to me " Lucy's fine. She needs some time alone." But instead she got so lonely and depressed that she started to self- harm. I need to get away from Lisanna and talk to her. She is probably at her apartment.' Natsu thought to himself as he satat the table next to Levy's. He stood up and walked to the door, telling the guild he forgot something at his house and told Happy to stay. Once he heard the slam of the large guild doors, he sprinted to the place he knew she would be: her apartment.

5 Minutes Later

When I arrived outside of Lucy's apartment, I looked up to her windowsill. I jumped up and grabbed onto the ledge and pulled myself up. Good thing I have been doing extra pull ups. I silently opened the window and immediately heard sobbing coming from inside the bathroom. I stepped down from the from the window and looked over to her desk. There was a letter on the desk with her seal on the flap. I removed the seal and opened the flap and began to read the letter, eyes widening with horror as I read the words. The letter said:

 _Dear whoever reads this,_

 _I cannot take the pain anymore! After Levy found out about my self- harming issue, I felt so guilty. Levy, Gajeel, Gray, Juvia, Wendy, Carla, and Pantherlily have all been working their hardest to cheer me up, but I already knew that the only person that was able to get me over my depression would be Natsu. But when Lisanna told me that I was only a replacement for her and that Natsu will never love me, I broke down. I began to cut myself deeper and more often. I so sorry to the guild for being weak and to mom for not listening to her when she told me to live a long and happy life. I will see you soon, Mom. I love the guild with all my heart, even if they broke mine down into little shards of nothingness. Natsu, I hope you're happy and you live a long life with Lisanna. You were my first and only love and my best friend. I will miss you all and cherish the memories I've had with the guild while in heaven. Goodbye._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Lucy Heartfilia of Fairy Tail_

As I read the last line of the letter, I began to hear the sobs become more and more faint. I rushed to the door and tried to open it, but it was locked. " Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" I screamed as I punched down the door and walked into the bathroom. I saw as I looked down at the floor to Lucy, who had a look of disbelief on her face, with tears streaming down her face. I looked at the situation. Lucy had a knife up against her chest, tip right between her breast. I quickly walked up to her and sat down. " Why Lucy?" I had my head down, covering my eyes, which had tears streaming down. She didn't answer. I looked up and yelled " Why! Why didn't you tell me! I could have helped you! Don't leave me! I love you!" Her eyes widened with shock and the tears abruptly stopped. She dropped the knife, which I quickly took and hid behind myself so she couldn't try it again. " You're just saying that. Lisanna already told me that you love her, not me. Now give me back my knife so I can leave this world." She replied looking down at her wrist. " No." I replied as I took her into my arms and held her as tight as I could. I lifted her head up to look at me, and brought down my lips against hers. At first, she was shocked, but I could feel as she quickly relaxed against my warm lips. We split apart after a minute to catch my breath, and said in a serious tone " Don't you ever try to do that to yourself EVER again. I love you too much to let you die." She leaned against me and began to sob.

" I never will again. I love you". She said into my chest.

" I love you, too." I said as we fell asleep on the bathroom floor.

 **Okay! So that was my first fanfic ever! I hope you all enjoyed and comment down below for some new ideas for other fanfics!**

 **Random Question:**

 **If you live in Fairy Tail, who would you date?**

 **My answer: Natsu (Duh!)**

 **See ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody! It's Naluloverforever126 with an idea! I was doing hw when I came up with an idea: what if my story, Lucy's Depression, had an alternate ending?! So here it is! Enjoy!**

Lucy's Depression (Alternate Ending)

Lucy's POV

As I walked home, I began to cry.

' I'm soooooooooo sorry, Levy. I didn't want you to know. Now they're going to worry about me.' I thought to herself as I unlocked her apartment door. " I guess I have to do what I had actually planned to do in a month or two." I said as I walked to the kitchen. I walked over to the counter, where there was a rack of knives. I walked back into the living room and over to my beloved desk.

I grabbed a piece of parchment paper and began to write my note that explained my death.

15 Minutes Later….

'I guess this is it….' I was sitting on my bathroom floor, knife pressed between my breasts. I thought of all the fun times I spent with the guild and with my mother. " I'm so sorry for this. I didn't mean for it to end this way. I was hoping to grow old, have children, make new friends, and maybe even marry, or at least date, Natsu. But I cannot take the pain in my heart. It has grown way too much out of proportion. Bye…." I said and with my final breath.

I plunged the knife straight through me. I gasped, searching for air, but knew that I wouldn't receive any.

As my eyes started to blur, I saw a figure burst through my locked bathroom door.

"Natsu?" I said as I lied on the floor, watching the crimson blood pour out of me.

"Nonononononono. LUCY!" Natsu screamed so loud it probably could be heard from the guild. "I'm sorry…." I said as I closed my eyes, sinking deeper into the darkness.

Natsu's POV

" Nonononononono. LUCY!" I screamed as I rushed to her side. "I'm sorry…." She said as she closed her eyes. "No! This can't be happening! Don't leave me, please! I love you! I picked her up sprinted to the only place I could think of that could save her: Fairy Tail.

5 Minutes Later

I barged into that guild, Lucy still hanging limply in my arms. My eyes couldn't stop the flow of tears pouring.

Everyone didn't pay attention to me. Except for the people who hung out with her. They all turned around, and stared at me with wide, horrofied eyes. All of them stood up and were by my side in a matter of milliseconds.

"How did this happen!?" They all screamed at me, tears starting to pour down their faces. "I heard what Levy said about her 'problem', so I went to her apartment to talk to her and get her to stop since I…. love her. But when I arrived, she wasn't in her living room. There was a note on her desk, so I read it. It pretty much said that she was going to kill herself and the reason why. I heard sobbing in the bathroom, but it was locked. So I punched the door down and what I saw inside was her on the floor, a pool of blood around her. For some reason, she said that she was sorry, but I should be. I'm the one who didn't help her or pay attention to her. This is all my fault…." I began to feel tears of sorrow stream down my face.

"Let's get her to the infirmary. Maybe I can fix the wound and internal organs to where she can survive." Wendy explained as we rushed to the infirmary on the upper floor.

30 Minutes Later

As I stood outside of the infirmary door, I blamed myself for this. If only I had hung out with her, at least a little."It's all my fault…." I said to myself. Levy overheard this and walked over to me.

"This is not all your fault. She was depressed. Depression can take you over, both mind and soul. She did this because she was lonely and thought that she was weak, which is stupid, because she is one of the most powerful woman mages I've got the privilege to become friends with. She is also one of the most spirited mages I've ever met. She loves this guild, even if they hurt her. She will make it through this." Levy exclamed.

As she finished her statement, Wendy opened the door, a grim and sad look on her face. She looked up at me and burst into tears. "I'm so sorry! I couldn't do it! She has to serve of injuries! I'm so sorry!" Wendy cried and ran down the stairs and out of the room. I turned back to the door and fell to the ground.

"LUCY!" I screamed. I knew for a fact,now, that I will never get over this.

Lucy's POV

When I awoke, I was in a field of never ending flowers. I looked next to me and saw…. My mother. " Why so soon, my beloved daughter?" She asked me. I just looked back at her and began to walk through the flowers, knowing that this is where I will be for the rest of my life.

 **Okay everybody! That is the alternate ending to Lucy's Depression! Hope you all enjoyed and review! Bye!**


End file.
